Wright-Patterson Enclave
The Wright-Patterson Enclave is a pre-war military group stationed at Wright-Patterson air force base and it's underground bunker complex. The group originates from the decendants of the base personnel, as well as the remnants of an army regiment and their families that had arrived a couple days after the bombs fell. Pre-war Before the war, Wright-Patterson served as the largest air force base in U.S territory, hosting tens of thousands of personnel. In addition to housing a fighter wing dedicated to defending the base and a research installation for aeronautics development, the base was a stopping point for supplies and personnel traveling between the east and south-east U.S and the Alaskan and Chinese front lines. The commander of the base is General Alex Harrison, a veteran of the Mexican intervention, the annexation of Canada, and the war with China, the latter of which resulted in him loosing his left arm in 2072 and forcing him to either take up a post away from the war or retire. He chose the former, stating that "I may be crippled physically, but I ain't mentally!" and soon took up the post at W.P air force base, increasing base efficiency by 20% within two years. When the Great war started on October 23, 2077, Harrison had complied with orders and sent what nuclear weapons he had at China. However, as he did so he also ordered the evacuation of all 7,000 base personnel and their families into the bunker complex under W.P to shelter them from the nuclear war. Earlier in 2073, he had made a backroom deal with Vault-Tech and some of the early Enclave members to renovate the already massive bunker complex into a survival shelter, capable of housing all of the air force and accompanying civilian personnel. Harrison also organized the movement of several hundred unafilliated civilians who flocked to the base, as well as coordinating efforts with air traffic control personnel to direct military flights to the airbase, saving 11 planes and their personnel and cargo. By the time nuclear weapons started landing in Ohio state, over 12,000 people were in Wright-Patterson's complex. Post-war History When the bombs fell, there was little hope that Wright-Patterson wouldn't be affected. With Indianapolis to the west, Cincinnati to the south, and Columbus to the east, and the fact that Wright-Patterson was a major base, it was easy to see that the base would be right in the middle of the future wasteland. Thankfully, whatever nuclear weapons that had been sent towards W.P had been shot down, and Indianapolis was only lightly hit, helping to minimize the fallout. For the next week or so before the fallout fully fell on the land, General Harrison launched efforts to scavenge as much as possible from the surface and find survivors that would be beneficial to the survival of the group. This ended in high results, with the most notable being the discovery of several tons worth of farming/food supplies and plant and wildlife samples, as well as finding over 100 valuable survivors and linking up with the 3rd infantry regiment. Three days after the bombs fell, one of the scavenger groups linked up with a convoy made up of over a thousand military and civilian personnel. After questioning them, it was discovered that the group was the survivors of the 3rd Infantry Regiment of the 11th Infantry Division, stationed just outside of Indianapolis. When the bombs had fallen, the group had gathered what they could and made their way to W.P AFB after hearing the radio signals coming from there. By the end of the week, the scavenger groups were forced to end operations when the fallout started to fall down, as well as reports from radar personnel about 'a radioactive storm' beginning to form down south in Cincinnati, which marked the start of the seasonal 'rad storms' that plagued the lower Ohio area for the first 50 years of the apocalypse. Until the main Enclave arrived in 2271, the W.P Enclave remained underground, research new technologies and teaching their descendants about the core values of old America. When the Enclave arrived, they were met with a warm welcome. After staying for two weeks, the large force left, taking with them 3,500 soldiers and around 1,000 utility and research personnel, a third of the base's total strength. This was also where the Enclave gained a large majority of the vertibird fleet, as well as some fighter planes. While staying with the Enclave, dissent and division soon became apparent for the W.P group. The Enclave was made up of different 'divisions' from different bunkers and bases, heading by the 'Oil Rig' Enclave. Many of these groups supported the Enclave as it was. However, a growing number of people, led by the Carsile, Fort Knox, and later Wright-Patterson divisions, argued that the core American values and believes have been corrupted by the Enclave. Personnel/equipment Post-Capitol Wasteland war After defeat in the Capitol wasteland, the W.P group, numbering at half strength and with only a quarter of their vertibird fleet left, started the long march back to W.P AFB, with another thousand stranglers from other Enclave groups accompanying them. When they arrived three months later, the W.P Enclave, furious about the actions of the Main Enclave, announced their separation from the Main Enclave, and in a twist of policies, re-inhabited the surface base, repairing it and creating the town of Harrison, in dedication to their founder and his descendant George Harrison, who fought with distinction in the Capitol war and organized the regrouping of personnel, leading the large march home. The W.P Enclave soon reached out to neighboring settlements, trading them food and water, as well as other supplies, in exchange for training, rare materials, and protection. Even so, the W.P Enclave is in a tough situation. Besides the area surrounding their base, they are stretched thin between the ghoul hordes and radioactive wildlife to the south, the raider gangs and surviving automated and robotic defense systems to the west, and the various heavily-armed warlords and warring settlements to the east. To make matters worse, the north is an area of political manipulation and uncertainty, with dozens micro or city states scattered all the way up to Lake Erie. Not only this, but several regular Enclave remnants and smaller divisions have made it their mission to harass and attack the W.P Enclave and their allies. However, there is some good. The city state of Cleve, which is located in the majority of the repaired ruins of Cleveland and one of the most powerful entities in the region, is a major ally and trade partner of the W.P Enclave. Several other city states and small nations are also allied, forming the 'Union of Settlements for Defense and Trade', otherwise known as the 'USDT'. The combined territory of this alliance stretches from Harrison to the south all the way up Detroit in the north. Category:Post-War Factions